


Every Time

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: The Guide's Soulmate - A Trilogy [1]
Category: Way Walkers: University (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I put M/M but since the Angel Guide technically has no gender I also put other, M/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, also this could hint at a bigger and longer story if enough people want it to keep going, if it offends anyone let me know and I'll change it, like the game refers to the Guide as whatever gender your character is, so I think its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens over and over. I don't know what I've done to deserve this cruel fate. I'm an Angel Guide, all I ever do is help my Charges, I help them to grow and learn. But only one of my Charges ever regenerates. Sometimes they come out as a male, sometimes a female. Sometimes they're a Tazu, other times they're a human. But it happens over and over, and every time it gets harder and harder to deal with.</p><p>This time, I want it to be different. So when one of the first questions this new regeneration of my Charge asks is the one I've gotten oh-so-familiar with over the years, for the first time ever, I lie to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from!!! I should have been deterred from writing this when I saw there were no fandom tags!!
> 
> APPARENTLY, YOU SHOULD NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF AN AWESOME FIC IDEA.

Most would believe that Angel Guides such as myself feel only happy, joyous emotions, only directed at our Charges when they do something well or are particularly pleased by something. I can understand why they think this, because that's all we ever show to our Charges. They cannot read our minds as we can read theirs, no matter if they try or not. And we don't put out any emotional vibrations, so Emotional Empathics can never tell if we're upset in any form.

But those who believe that we are never upset, those who think that we cannot worry endlessly... They are wrong. Especially in my case.

When the people on the physical plane, the people we Angel Guides watch over and protect, discovered the timers, when they decided to make more and more them and implant them into the wrist of nearly every person that wanted one, I don't think any of my fellow Guides thought that they could affect us as well.

There were always certain people whose timers wouldn't show any numbers. It would just be a bunch of dashes on their wrist. They always thought it was a glitch at first, and I think most of the Guides did as well. But when they did everything they could think of to fix them, and nothing worked, they would turn to us. When we tried things, things that they hadn't thought of, they still wouldn't work.

It wasn't until it happened with an Avatar that they started to actually gain answers. The Avatar was Beleskie's, the one who ruled over True Love. Of course they would know what the problem was. But no one, Angel Guide or otherwise, expected what it turned out to be.

The people with timers that had all dashes weren't meant to be with someone who would be born to the physical realm. They were meant to be 'involved' with their Angel Guide.

It was a shock to everyone. How could two beings from two different worlds, one physical and one spiritual, possibly hope to be anything more than friends? Even friends was a bit of a stretch, since not all humans could speak to their Guide.

However, this revelation sparked a noticeable pattern. Those who had dashes on their wrists would  _always_ turn out to be Talents of some sort, and therefore were able to see and speak to their Guide. So, that calmed at least some of the worry.

As for us Guides, it was quite a relief. Finally, we knew we could have a Charge that we wouldn't have to fake happiness around. Even though being involved 'physically' would be impossible, we could still be together emotionally, sharing our  _true_ thoughts and feelings with one another. I was, honestly, ecstatic at this prospect. Or, I was at first...

We Guides can't really pick which of our Charges regenerates at what time. When my 'soulmate', so to speak, regenerated three times in a row, I thought that perhaps it was luck. I loved talking with them, no matter how trivial how conversations were. They always retained a sort of essence when they would regenerate. They would always be so caring and kind, though each version of them showed their kindness in different ways.

But they kept regenerating, they kept dying right before my eyes, and it started to hurt. I would always try to prevent it, try to steer them away from certain events. But they would dodge the first six times, the first six possible places they could have died, but when it would come to final, seventh time, even I could not prevent it. They would be crushed by a falling building, shot with a stray arrow, whatever it was. Every time it happened it would hurt me more and more, and then they would come back, we would start our relationship once more, only for them to leave again and that pain in my heart to grow.

The other Guides never had to deal with this, not in succession. There were some who could go for many generations between their romances, giving them time to actually recover, so that it wouldn't hurt as much the next time around. But not me.

I don't know what I ever did to deserve this. But the moment I saw my new Charge at his birth, I somehow wasn't even that shocked when I saw the dashes on his wrist. I could only wait until the day that he would hear my little comments to him, because the moment he started to hear me, it would be the beginning of yet another romance that would end in tragedy for me.

He was a human who lived amongst the Maulin, his skin adopting that purple hue as he grew up. He was interested in reading, always having his nose buried in one book or another.

He was ten when he heard me. He seemed hesitant, but he decided to listen to me. I betrayed none of my worry about the future, doing flips in the air and being what most expect from Angel Guides. Nothing short of happy and joyful.

After he settled on what to call me - Cassiel - he asked me about the dashes on his wrist.

"My mom and dad say it's because I'm special. Do you know what kind of 'special' I am?" he asked. He looked rather worried, about what would possibly cause him to qualify for such a label as 'special'.

I was, ultimately, faced with a choice. If I lied to him, there was a definite possibility of him finding out later. He read so much, he would be bound to find out in some sort of history book. He would probably mention it to someone else, too, someone who knew the truth, and they would set him straight. Undoubtedly, he would be hurt, confused, among other feelings. He might even think that I didn't want to be with him, when such a thing was far from the truth.

But even so, knowing those risks, I looked him in those dark eyes of his, and lied straight to his face.

"It's because you won't meet your soulmate in this life. You may pass before you get the chance, or they could be the one to pass. But you simply won't be able to meet them"

He looked so crestfallen, but he recovered, albeit only a little.

"Well, that's okay, I suppose. There's always my next life"

I nodded my head, in the typical excited fashion that everyone always expected. But I wondered, over and over in my heart...

Was it terribly wrong of me to wish that his next life wouldn't come?

Was it wrong of me to hope that I could be free of this endless torture?

Was it wrong of me to have lied in the first place? To have crushed this poor child's heart only to save mine?

I don't know. I don't have a Guide of my own.


End file.
